In forty years of experience in the technical community, this inventor has seen a revolution in the drafting medium of choice for inking from tracing cloth to mylar. While mylar has great linear stability and virtual indestructibility, it nevertheless has inherent problems which have never been addressed in the design of flat files, to wit: being a dense, heavy material, with a very low surface friction, it is extremely mobile in the file drawer, and this weight and mobility make refiling drawings in the proper order very daunting and unrewarding, since it is an awkward process, and any amount of care is undone the very next time a drawing is removed from the stack. As one drawing is removed from the middle of the stack, others tend to stick to it and the whole stack has to be realigned before a new drawing can be located. A new approach to the drawer principle, which is basically still a sound idea, is needed to circumvent these problems.